


0818

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Partners to Lovers, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ichabod Crane's birthday and Abbie has come to visit him at his cabin in Sleepy Hollow. </p><p>Set after season two and using whatever spoilers we might have so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0818

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I tried to get this done by August 18th but I'm supposed to be packing to move (still) and not writing! All errors are mine. It's just your basic birthday smut.

0818

There were certain occasions that needed to be celebrated no matter how horrible the year preceding it had been and this was one of those occasions. A celebration of time passing and surviving and making it out alive on yet another trip around the sun.

Abbie had been away for months now but they still spoke often. Crane was starting to sound less sullen and was beginning to discuss more things about his life away from her and his job and the trip he planned to take next month. It's not like he was a completely helpless baby bird the day she left Sleepy Hollow (like he was when he first tumbled out of that cave and into modern life) but he was really catching onto the 21st century now that he was forced to make it without her on a daily basis. 

Crane wasn't expecting her return today. Probably didn't even think about her remembering that this day was his birthday though she was reminded of it constantly. She reminded herself that he wouldn't know that. She didn't want him to be alone on this day even if he didn't care about it. Abbie knew Crane wouldn't want to have anything to do with this but that didn't matter. He was going to take part in his own birthday party whether he wanted to or not.

She stopped by the local grocery store to pick up a cake, some candles, and a card and after some small talk with the cashier about how she was doing at Quantico, Abbie headed off to the cabin. She hoped that Crane was home already from his job teaching summer classes as an adjunct professor of history at the local community college. Or maybe it was best if he wasn't home. She hadn't decided yet which was the ideal way to surprise him. Well, in a non-fantasy way. If that was what she was up to, she knew exactly how she could surprise him but maybe they should talk a while first, though, to see where things stood between them. 

Abbie had thought about it plenty of times while she was away, even when she was dating other men. And occasionally sleeping with a few of them. But that was different. That was a quick, fun release from the stress of her courses. Anything with Crane couldn't just be a one time thing – no one time birthday sex with him. It would have to be something. Mean something. 

She shook that thought out of her head as she turned down the final road leading to the cabin. There would be no birthday sex. There would be birthday cake and blowing out the candles and talking about how things were going and that would be it. Why was she even thinking about this? 

Because she had missed him. Missed him and his goddamn arching eyebrow and the way he'd look at her over the collar of his coat, checking to see if she was amused by his antics. Why else would she come all this way on a day he didn't even care about? 

Pulling up the cabin, she noticed his old clunker of a car was missing. Maybe she should have checked with him. Maybe he made plans for the night. Maybe he even had a date. Just because she wasn't planning on birthday sex didn't mean he wasn't. 

She had to shake that thought out of her head, too. Quickly. 

Abbie had a key to the cabin, just in case, and let herself in. It wasn't as tidy as it was before she left, and the table was now covered not only in materials from the archives but also lesson plans and books on the Jacobean era. She cleared some space for the cake and looked at the papers, running a fingertip over the lines on his handwritten notes. He did have his own laptop and a printer here now, too, so at least he wasn't doing it all old school. Considering that most schools now only had electronic grade books, he probably had no choice but to do that. 

She felt that maybe this was a little too close to spying on him and what he was up to and resisted looking in his room to see if there was any sign that he had visitors here often. It wasn't any of her business if he did just like what she did while she was away wasn't any of his business. Their bonds as Witnesses didn't mean they had to tell each other everything. 

Walking past his room, she peeked in but it was very neat with the bed made with military precision. That wasn't spying. That was walking by. 

Abbie paced for a while and looked out the windows and then pulled a few books off the shelves, quickly flipping through the pages. He was usually home at this time or at least she thought he was. Whenever she called him at this hour, it didn't sound like he was anywhere but at the cabin. She settled on the couch, curling her legs under her, trying hard not to nod off. Training was as tough as she thought it would be and she had to practically move heaven and earth to get two days off right now. All to sit alone in a cabin. She should have called first. 

#^#^#^#

Faculty meetings hadn't improved much over the centuries. There was more drinking at them in the 18th century but they were still just as boring and still charged with the same politics as ever. No pay raises. No class assignments until the last minute. And a large number of young people going forever into debt they had no hopes of ever paying off. It was frustrating and Crane was just thankful no one knew it was his birthday. He noticed that in this era, birthday cakes seemed to be what kept people going at the office. 

He pulled in front of the cabin, stunned to see Abbie's car parked there. His heart started pounding in his chest and he felt a little of jolt of excited adrenaline at the thought of seeing her after all these months. Crane turned off his car and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Hopefully, she hadn't gone to too much trouble for this day. How did she ever even remember what today was? He grew up in a different time and place with a father who didn't bother with such frivolities as birthdays. Perhaps the servants who cared for him and siblings would mention it but it just wasn't done. Not that he could remember. 

And with Katrina... 

He shook that thought out of his head. Crane didn't even want to think about the good times they had together anymore. It was just easier to block it all from his mind. 

He opened the door, expecting to find Abbie thrusting some sort of lit baked good in his face but there was nothing. Nothing but the gentle sound of her snore coming from his couch. Crane moved as silently as he could and sat in the chair near her, content to watch her for a while. He knew she'd be upset about falling asleep with her hair like that, but she was too angelic to wake. Her hair was different, the shorter curls framing her face. He liked it. Liked it a lot. It had to be easier with her schedule. 

He watched her sleep, even though he felt a little like he was spying on her. So many nights he had thought about her and what she had to be doing at her training. Although she tried to hide it, he knew she had been seeing someone for a few weeks and he tried to tamp down his jealousy for he had no reason to be jealous. They did not belong to one another and she had to watch him all that time with his now dead wife. 

But still... looking at her so close again, it was hard to suppress all the feeling he had for her. They went through a lot together and although he knew she had to go to Quantico for herself, it still hurt some at first. It hurt more than some but he needed to get over his grief and she needed to be free of everything he had brought down upon her life even if just for a while. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she caught him staring at her. “Lieutenant,” he said, finding it hard not to smile. He was sure he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“I'm not sure you can call me that anymore,” she said, sitting up and stretching. 

“You'll always be my Lieutenant,” he said. “So, what brings you here to Sleepy Hollow?” 

She gave him a look as he waited for her answer. “Happy Birthday, Crane. I know this wasn't the best year you've ever had but I thought we could celebrate the ending of this one and the start of the next. It has to be better, doesn't it?” 

“I would hope so,” he said, looking around. “You didn't bring your sister? Or a tray of cupcakes?” 

“I already checked and Jenny is out of town. It's just you and me. And a cake! They didn't get you a cake at work, did they? I don't know how they do things at that school but at the station, we used to live for cake,” she said, standing now and walking to the table. He followed her to where she had placed the little cake. It even had his name on it in blue icing. His given name, not his family name. 

“No, we didn't have a cake. Just a long and painful faculty meeting which is why I am late. I had no plans for tonight so I am certainly grateful you came all this way,” he said, his words as genuine as could be. 

“I figured you wouldn't be interested in your birthday,” she said, looking at him again after messing around with the cake. “And you cut your hair.” 

“I did. And so did you,” he said, nodding to her. “I like it.”

“I like yours, too. Not too modern but not Founding Father, either,” she said. “You'll forget what era you're from if you keep it up.”

“Thank you and I doubt that,” he said, giving her slight bow in jest. “And I'm never interested in my birthday. Not unless you are going to be part of it. I've missed you, Abbie.” 

“I've missed you, too, Crane. A lot.”

#^#^#^#^#

They slipped back into their old, comfortable roles easily, chatting as Abbie lit the candle and pushed the cake to Crane to blow it out. 

“No singing?” he asked before he made a move to the candle. “I think there should be some singing.” 

“Crane...”

“I've missed your singing. I have learned too well that it is a tradition that on one's birthday, the others sing. Since you are the only person here, it's all up to you,” he said, his voice low and teasing. 

“Okay, okay. Um, here we go...” 

Abbie sang him the birthday song, watching his face look back at her with rapt attention. He even clapped when she was finished and then closed his eyes for a few seconds before blowing out the half-melted candle. She was dying to know what he wished for but knew better than to ask. 

“I didn't get you a present. I didn't have time,” she said as she sliced the cake and served it. He got the first piece, with as much of his name on it as she could manage. Just like her mama used to do for her or Jenny. When they had a cake. 

“Just you being here is present enough, Lieutenant. I didn't even imagine that this would happen,” he said before taking a bite of the cake she picked out for him. “Mmmm... perfect.”

“I'm glad you like it seeing how I know how you feel about all of this,” she said, taking a seat and taking a forkful of her own piece of cake. 

“I'm trying to change. To appreciate you and your traditions more. I know it's important to you,” he said and Abbie stared at him. “And it's important to me, too. We are to be together one way or another for years in this partnership, whatever it may turn into, and I know I didn't always do everything I should have.”

“Wow. You'd think this was my birthday,” Abbie said, nodding her head in approval. “Thank you.” 

They talked more while they each finished their slice of cake and when they were almost done, Crane looked at her and smiled. “You have cake on your face... right there... no. Hold on,” he said as she tried to wipe it off. Instead he stood up, went to her and, leaning down, gently kissed the spot that was so, so teasingly close to her lips but not quite there. “It's gone now.”

Her head was swimming. What in the hell was that about? Not that she objected. Not at all. She would smear cake all over her if it meant more attention like that. She just hadn't expected such a thing from him. 

“Crane.” 

“It's my birthday cake. We can't waste any of it, can we?” he asked before walking back to the couch and sitting down. She found herself sitting there, blinking like a damn cartoon character in reaction to that... kiss? Was it even a kiss? Maybe this man from the 18th century was looking for birthday sex. Did they do that in the 18th century? 

“Crane,” she said again, following him now to the couch and sitting beside him. “I, uh, you know how I feel about you.” 

Actually, if she was honest with herself, he probably had no clue what she was feeling right now. I mean, he had to know she loved him as a partner and a friend but did he know she sometimes thought about more? A lot more. A life together, one that wasn't designed solely by fate and destiny and all that other crap but an honest life together. 

“I know that you felt the need to get away from here and I am certain I played a large part of that. Then again, you call me every time you get a chance to so that is a confusing, to say the least. You traveled a long distance today to be with me on a day you think I care nothing about and, to be honest, Abbie, I'm not always sure how you feel,” he said. 

Oh, great. Now they were going to discuss feelings. She rather discuss the impending wrath of God than have to open up about a lot of things she was feeling right now. But he was looking at her in that way he had that always made her open up. 

“I needed to go away so I didn't regret giving up my dream of going to Quantico for the rest of my life. I didn't want to end up hating you over that. And... um... I didn't think I could watch you mourn one more day over a woman who tried to kill me. Because in the end, I loved you... love you... just as much as she ever did. I'm sure of it. And I didn't run around trying to kill people,” she said, just letting the words flow out of her. It felt good until she was done and realized that in the middle of it all, she had told him she loved him. 

#^#^#^#^#

He never expected this on his birthday. She scrunched her eyes closed as if she was already regretting something she said, and he didn't want that to happen. 

“I love you, too, Abbie. And it was hard when you left but it has been good for me. I enjoy teaching now and I never thought I'd say that. I've learned so much about myself and the world in the last few months and I have you to thank for that. Yes, I miss you every day. I miss chasing down demons but they'll be back and you and I are still the Witnesses,” he said, reaching for her hands and holding them in his. 

“We always will be. Until our final day on this earth,” she said. He pulled her toward him and she settled against his chest. He hadn't been hoping for anything like this when he saw her car in the drive, but now they were here and he was holding her in his arms again. “This coat is still scratchy. I can't believe they let you wear this to teach.”

“I occasionally wear something called khakis and deck shoes. It's horrible,” he said, shrugging off his coat so she'd be more comfortable.

“I'd love to see you in them. Someday,” she said, laughing. He laughed at the thought of it the first time, too. 

“Where will you go after you are done training?” he asked. He had avoided that question for ages, afraid it would be far from here. Would she want him to follow her? He knew he wanted to. 

“I don't know yet. There is a field office in White Plains but it's not like I'm going to get much of a choice. Crane, if we are going to do this Witness thing... and whatever else we might do... you might have to go where I go,” she said. 

“I would gladly go wherever I need to,” he said, relief washing over him. “I am sure I can find other teaching positions and maybe I might even think about taking some classes myself. I do need to catch up on some modern history. I missed a few years here and there.”

He placed a kiss on the top of her hair, breathing in the sweet fragrance of whatever it was she was using on her tresses now. He hoped she was planning to spend the night so they could spend as much time together as possible before she had to depart again. 

“Crane,” she said, turning over in his arms so she was facing him and he was cradling her. “I didn't come here with any expectations of what might happen. If you aren't ready... if you aren't over her, then I want you to know that...”

He didn't let her get out another word before his mouth met hers. Kissing her was everything he had imagined it would be. Soft to start but then filled with an electric energy that went buzzing through him faster than lightning ever could have. Soon she was above him as they struggled to both fit on this damnable couch, her mouth now exploring his face and placing gentle kisses across the part of his cheeks without whiskers and his nose and his eyelids. She touched the tiny scar on his forehead that he had since he was a child and then kissed that, too. 

Crane shifted, knowing full well she could feel him growing hard underneath her, but he couldn't help it. This magnificent angel and her kisses would be enough to drive any man mad. She moved down him so she could kiss his neck and then his chest that his shirt left exposed. It had been so long since a woman had done this to him and his mind was reeling from the excruciating pleasure of it. Of her. 

And this was only the kissing part. 

“Abbie, I don't want you to feel that because it's my birthday...”

“Shut up and let me give you whatever present I want to,” she said, reaching for the bottom of his shirt and tugging it over his head. Her lips traced across the centuries-old scar over his heart and then her tongue – God's wounds! – her tongue danced over each of his nipples before she bit at them playfully. 

Abbie moved further down his abdomen, her mouth kissing and sucking and he was sure she was leaving her mark on his but he didn't give a damn at this moment. Her fingers were already working all the buttons on his breeches and he was now angry he hadn't thought of removing his boots earlier. Oh, to hell with it. He had done this with his boots on before. It certainly wasn't going to make a difference now. 

She reached inside his breeches and under the waistband of his boxer briefs (yes, she noticed that he wasn't wearing those old saggy drawers anymore and gave him an approving glance) and wrapped her hand around his cock. She knew exactly what she was doing as she retracted his foreskin and used her thumb to move the wetness over his entire shaft. He moved around enough to tug down his clothes (fucking boots) and she didn't stop what she was doing for several pleasurable minutes. 

He closed his eyes as she stroked him and only opened his eyes again when he felt something far wetter on him. “My God,” he whispered as she wrapped her lips around him. So wet. So warm. Her tongue danced over his cock and he thought for sure this was some sort of dream. He'd wake up in his room and she wouldn't be here. He'd be another year older and without Abbie. 

But she was there, taking him into her mouth as far as she could before almost letting him slip out. Just close enough to make him beg. 

“You close?” she asked, looking at him from nearly the other end of the couch. “I want you to come inside of me. I want you.” 

That was almost enough to make him climax right then and there but he closed his eyes and thought about the worst days he had at sea or a terrible hand at whist. She shuffled around and if she was undressing, he wasn't going to miss it. He opened his eyes and watched as she quickly stripped down. He wanted to help but was stuck here, on this couch. They were really going to do this on the couch? That didn't seem right but yet, certainly didn't seem all that wrong, either. 

“Abbie,” he moaned as she maneuvered over him again. She was so damn perfect and he reached out to feel her breasts. Her nipples were already hard under his touch and who could ask for more on their birthday than this? He moved his hand so it was between her thighs and felt how wet she was. He slipped two fingers into her and she cried out as he began to move them in and out of her, his thumb now brushing against her clitoris. The noises she made were intoxicating and he ground against her clit harder, watching as a look of bliss passed over her face and he could feel her contracting around his fingers. She laughed just a little as she pulled away and he had no clue why. 

She held his cock in place as she sank down on it and his world became nothing but that place where they were joined. His world was nothing but Abbie. 

#^#^#^#^#

Abbie was slightly stunned by how fast this was progressing but here they were. No one had ever made her come that fast, not even with their face buried between her thighs. Now she felt him inside of her and it filled an aching need that no one else had been able to fill. Not just sex but a connection. A true connection that was going to last for more than a few minutes. 

She put her hands on his chest as she moved up and down over him, taking him in so far she gasped at the feel of it. He wrapped his large hands around her, holding her waist as she continued to ride this to wherever it was going. Crane pulled her down, so her face was just inches from his, and now his hips were bucking up against her. Soon, all sense of rhythm was lost and it was just wild and raw. It wasn't long before he was coming and she tightened around him, drawing everything out of him as he cried out her name. When he was done, she fell into his arms, snuggling against him. They were both covered with a sheen of sweat and the room smelled like sex and heat and whatever craziness this was. 

“Happy Birthday,” Abbie muttered, kissing his cheek. 

“I'd say,” Crane commented and she laughed. “I certainly can't wait to see what you are going to get me for Christmas this year.”

She didn't say anything for a while and only knew he was awake by the fact that his hand never stopped softly stroking her back. “I'll be done by then, you know. I'll be done by the end of next month. We are going to have to make a few decisions by then.”

He stopped stroking her and instead reached down to pull up his underwear and breeches. He then pulled one of the old quilts that was always on the back of the couch over them. She rested back in his arms again, waiting to hear what he had to say. Please, she prayed silently, don't let this be a big, one time mistake. 

“First we have to see where they assign you. Then I will work to find a job wherever that is. Abbie, this is all I've wanted for a while now. Not just for my birthday but every day. We both had to go and do our own thing in order to realize this but the days of doing our own thing are coming to an end. Now, it's time to figure out what's next,” he said. He really was so different from the person she left behind. 

“Yeah. We'll make this work. I mean, everything was working pretty well tonight,” she said, giving him a soft, slow kiss before she looked at him. He was so beautiful right now, with his pupils so dilated she could barely see his blue irises and his face flushed from sex. He looked like this because of her and that gave her a certain sense of satisfaction. And he stared back at her like she was the best thing on earth and that made her feel pretty damn good, too. 

“Abbie, my birthday does last another three hours,” he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

“Um hmm,” she said, looking at the clock, too. 

“Do you think there's a possibility, a hope at least, that we can celebrate the rest of it in my bed and not on this couch?” he asked. 

She laughed, climbing out of his arms and off of the couch as he followed. “Yeah, I think there's more than just a possibility on that one. What else would you like for your birthday?Anything special? Any way special?” 

He just grinned happily at her as he lifted her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her quickly to his room. 

The End


End file.
